


No One Has to Know

by SLUMPED



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUMPED/pseuds/SLUMPED
Summary: He thought about every single thing he would do to him.





	No One Has to Know

‘It's just a crush.’ Pete thought. So he stuck with that and only that.

He stuck with the way he thought about the pretty boy every night.

He thought about every single thing he would do to him.

How he would kiss the boy, softly. Leave bright marks on beautiful, beautiful skin.

How he would make the boy feel wanted. He would make him feel like a fucking prince. Like anything in the world could be given to him.

Pete loved the boy. He looked so young, soft hair swept above bright blue eyes. His mouth always looked soft too, red lips almost always puffy from his habit of biting them, Pete noticed. 

He loved the poke of his stomach and how his overall personality was so gentle.

Pete almost wanted to break it.

Almost.

His legs were amazing. Starting with small feet, nice calves, nicer thighs and an even better ass.

Pete loves Patrick's ass. He loves how it moves when Patrick sways his hips while he walks. How it looks in boxer briefs or under a thin towel. He always had to get his hands on it. ‘Accidentally’ while walking past. Maybe in concert, afterwards Pete stating the same excuse,

“It's for the fans! Don't worry about it, Trick.” 

But it seemed like everything was for the fans.

He would fuck him hard. 

Gripping and pushing his fingers into fleshy hips, until he felt the poke of bone underneath it.

He would fuck him so good, until Patrick's screaming, until he's drooling, until he's crying from how good it is.

Gripping into light coffee colored locks, Pete wants his fingers shoved into the boy’s soft mouth. He wants to suck nicely colored marks into his pale, pale thighs.

He wants to see how his tan hands would contrast on Patrick's body, maybe a blushy pink takes over the boy when it happens.

When it happens.

He wants to fuck Patrick into oblivion, he wants to take Patrick over every surface available, listening to him as he pleasures him just right.

He wants to hear Patrick, too. He wants to hear him moaning and screaming while he gets fucked until he can see stars. 

He wants to see Patrick get torn apart. The boy’s eyes screwing shut and his thighs trembling, his pretty cock left untouched.

He wants to see Patrick come undone, from him only. He wants to hear Patrick screaming pleas, pleading for Pete to let him cum. 

Pete would definitely let his little boy cum. Anything for him.

Pete wants to wrap his hands around the boy’s neck, leave hand shaped marks on the pale expanse.

Pete wants red lines running down his chest and back. But only ones that Patrick's dull nails could leave.

Pete wasn't obsessed. He just thought about the small, gentle, pale, nymph-like boy.

(All of Pete's words)

He thought about him all of the time. But his favorite was while he was alone in his own space.

He loved to think about Patrick on his knees, begging for his daddy’s cock down his throat.

He'd be completely fucked out after it. After how Pete would use him.

He would grip the soft boy’s even softer locks in his tight fist.

Patrick would love the feeling of Pete hot and heavy in his mouth.

Or at least, that's what Pete thought.

He would sound wonderful gagging around the older man, getting the hang of it and resting his nimble hands on his thighs.

Pete would guide him by his hair making him look up, beautiful, wide, watering eyes staring at him, so innocent with his puffy, red lips and soft, pink tongue doing such a naughty thing.

Patrick would moan so filthily around Pete’s cock as the man starts fucking his mouth.

He'd hold Patrick's head in place as he thrusts quickly, in and out of his mouth, pulling out only to watch how the string of saliva connects with his plump, bottom lip.

He'd soon cum. Either down the boy’s throat or on his face, watching how he completely wrecked him.

Red cheeks and swollen lips, tears trailing down his face and gasping, trying to catch a breath.

But that's what Pete wanted.

And all Pete could ever do was want.

So for now,

‘It's just a crush.’ Pete thought. So he stuck with that and only that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really weird, sorry.


End file.
